Strongest, Stronger, Strong
by PjoFablehavenGoneHeirGreenrLym
Summary: The 1st life then the 2nd.Kegan is going to a school for demigods, she is hoping that things will get back to normal after the accident, but on her last day at camp before school starts she finds a diary of a dead demigod will things change? 4th story
1. The first daughter of Hades

**A/N This just popped into my head the other day and I thought I'd share with you readers out there.**

* * *

><p>Part 1- 7th grade<p>

**Strongest**

I may not be the skinniest but I am not the fattest I'm not even overweight, I may not be the smartest but I'm not the dumbest, I may not be the fastest but I'm not the slowest, I may not be the tallest but I'm not the shortest, I may not be the toughest but that doesn't mean I'm not tough, I may not be the most popular but I do have friends, I may be a red head but I don't have a high temper, we may or may not no what to make of each other but I know yours won't be good, I may not be the strongest but I'm not the weakest , you may be the strongest but I am stronger. Yes I am stronger maybe not fiscally but I am mentally. I have to be to survive this messed up place we call earth.

Part 2 - 5 years later senior year

**Stronger**

I've had to be even stronger because in 8th grade I found out I was a demigod. A daughter of Hades no less. I started to ware more black so I was always marked as the emo/goth girl who had no friends but the truth is I have friends. At camp. But the mortals don't no about camp or who I am. I am tempted at times to tell them but I know it would only make things worse. But it doesn't mean I can't wish that they knew. Honestly I'd rather be feared then bullied cause when your feared the bullies will be afraid to well, bully you. How I wish it was easy to make the mortals at my school afraid of me when I've known most of them sense Pre-K. With demigods, satyrs, nymphs ect. All I have to do is tell them who my dad is and their afraid and sometimes they turn and run. I've had a lonely life. A life with troubles, pain, sadness. But one thing I know is that bullies will never stop, go away, and will never ever cease to exist.

Part 3- 16 years later 33 years old

**Strong**

Now I just have to be strong sure I'm still the strongest but I have to be strongmy 12 year old daughter. Yes I found someone. We met when we were 19, dated for a year then he asked me to marry him. I said yes. A baby came soon after. But when are daughter was 2 he died from a monster attack. Yes he was a demigod a son of Nyx. I do not regret marring him. But now are daughter is going through what I went through at her age and I cant help her like my mother couldn't help me. I plan on telling her at spring break about the gods then she'll go to camp in the summer. I hope she'll have more friends then I did. I haven't told anyone at camp about her I would have told my siblings but I don't have any. So we'll just be showing up. Even thou I swore to never come back there, but I'll just be dropping her off and showing her around.

Part 4 - 20 years late 53 years old

**Strongest, Stronger, Strong**

I have lived the fullest life I could have. My daughter now has 3 of her own kids. She ended up becoming the sword instructor at camp half-blood. She settled down with a son of Demeter. I know I'm still shocked. I am one of the oldest demigods in history, but I can feel my life slipping away. I have been for a couple of weeks. I haven't told anyone because they'll try to stop it but I know its my time to live with my parents and husband forever. I never remarried. I loved my husband to much. I know he would have wanted me to be happy, remarry. But I couldn't bring myself to even date anyone longer then our first date. I don't have any regrets either. My life is almost up now. I wrote this down and will leave it under my mattress at camp for anyone to find. I will not tell you who I am. You'll just have to find out somehow are wonder for the rest of your life. Please put it back were you found it after your done reading so others may read what you are reading. I only have the strength to say. Good-bye. From the Strongest, Stronger, and Strong.

Sincerely,

A Daughter of Hades.

_Good-bye for now ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how did you like it? ReViEw! And tell me what you think!**


	2. Capture the Flag and other things

**A/N Hey! Sorry about not updating I was busyish. And thanks to ShawdowOfMyLight for making Cap you where the ONLY one who submitted a character! So thank you! Oh and I wrote this in multiple days. I'd write one day then take like two day breaks and stuff so all the little - are when I started writing again (minus Keg-ka-bob and wou- and rapid-fire) . And the *****-**** is when I wrote at 2:30ish in the morning because I bored and couldn't fall asleep. I was sleeping over at my friends house and my friend and her little sis were asleep and I couldn't turn on the TV cause they were sleeping so I played on my iPod touch and wrote that part in my email.**

* * *

><p>My breathing is ragged as I run through the forest trying to get to the flag. I skid to a stop because Natasha appeared before me the string on her bow was ready to release the arrow. I know if I do anything but breath I'll be Keg-ka-bob.- So I shadow travel behind her and I put my Stygian iron sword against the back of her neck. She may be a year older than be but I have the advantage because I can shadow travel during the day which she can't plus I can raise the dead.-<p>

"Say goodnight Tasha,"

"Why wou-" That's as far as she got cause I hit her on the head with the hilt of my sword, then continued running to the flag. Why don't I just shadow travel to the flag you ask? Because I like a challenge.*-And Chiron banned it after that last time... Anyways I can see the flag now. And 12 guards but 6 of them or Aphrodite kids and the rest are Demeter and Hermes. I smile, this is gonna be easy. I tap my bow and arrow charm on my bracelet and a black bow with a black arrow appears in my hand. I take aim and one Aphrodite down and I go into rapid-fire mode and soon everyone's down except Mark a Hermes kid.

"Come out, show yourself," Mark calls out. This is gonna be fun.

"Hi little Markie, what's up?" I ask like we're friends who just ran into each other at the mall.

"Of course it just has to be you," he complains. You see I'm one of the only ones who can beat him at his 'own game' which happens to be sword play. Plus I usually do it in a humiliating and painful manner.

"What's wrong with little ole me?" I ask innocently.

"Cause little ole you is _evil_." Then he charged. I shadow travel behind him and kick his butt, literally, and he goes flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

I grab the flag and run.- Soon I can see the creek, so I put on a extra burst of speed because I see Kaylee running with my teams flag and she's closer to the creek than me. One step away from the creek and Kaylee flies past me. We lost. Again. You see this is the 3rd time we lost to the Nyx cabin's team.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*!*!*!Time Lapse!*!*!*<em>**

* * *

><p>I trudge to my cabin after lunch on Monday. Everyone who was on the red team on Friday is still mad that we lost and the blue team is as chipper as they were on Friday. When I get to my cabin I look around the only other person who there is Capacity my older-half-sister, sitting on her bed drawing something. "Hey Cap, what's up?" I ask her<p>

"Nothing much, just skipping activities to draw,"

"Oh, so that's where everyone is," I joke "What cha drawing?"

"A Roman demigod killing a Hellhound," she said as she showed me the sketch. It was amazing, you could see the intensity in the Roman's eyes. Plus you could almost see the gleam of the sword as it's about to swipe through the Hellhound. You see she really wants to be a Roman, and some people think she is secretly, I even do sometimes.

"It's amazing!" I say

"Please, it's far from 'amazing'." She says with air quotes around amazing.

"Sure it is, sure it is," I reply sarcastically as I flop down on my bed.

" Why are you in here anyways? Shouldn't you be training?" She asks

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes you could but I've been here much longer than you have, and I don't plan on ever leaving. But you on the other hand said you were thinking about going to school in the fall. And you'll need a lot more training if you want to survive."

"But I'm so tired," I whine. She motions to the door. "Fine, I'll go train," I say getting up and going to the door defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you like it! I will try and make the chappies longer. And I'm sorry if I did a horrible job with Cap. If I did could you let me know please and I'll try and fix it. And the 1st chapter ENDS in 2064. The rest of the story takes place in 2164 so Kegan was born in 2150, 86 years after the daughter of Hades died (It was a loooong line for rebirth;) BUT things will NOT be all-future-is-tic-like. **


	3. Gone and a Dream

Catherine A. Black was having a bad day. First her two best friends disappeared, then a hell hound attacked her. Now she was sitting in a ally, clutching her dagger to her chest, soaking wet from the rain that was still pouring down from the sky. _'What has made Zeus so angry?' _she thought as she watched a lighting bolt streak down for the millionth time that night.

Then suddenly a loud '_Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr' _came from the shadows and Catherine only had time to lift her dagger ever so slightly and scream. A scream so full of terror that everyone, and thing, who heard it mortal, and non-mortal would never _ever_ forget it.

That was the last time anyone ever saw, or in this case heard, Catherine Black.

* * *

><p>Many Many Years Later in Kegan's time<strong>(AN I don't feel like doing Math ;/)**

**Third Person POV**

Amanda Brooks daughter of Aphrodite was on her way to the beach one August night to meet her boyfriend Daniel. When Erin Kwon daughter of Morpheus yelled "WATCH OUT BELOOOOW!" jump off the roof of the Morpheus cabin, and landed right on top of Amanda. "Sorry," Erin said getting to her feet and helping Amanda up.

"It's okay, I'm just glad nothings broken. Crap, I'm late gotta go!" Amanda replied and sprinted towards the beach. While Erin thought _'That is one weird Aphrodite girl, I mean she had dirt all over her white shirt! You would think she'd be freaking out.' _Then she walked back into her cabin.

Amanda made it to the beach right before Daniel got up to leave. "Hay, sorry I'm late," she said and smiled at him.

"It's okay. What happened to you?" he replied while gesturing to her now dirty shirt.

"Oh, Erin kinda landed on top of me, that's one of the reasons I'm late."

"Ah, I see. So what did you want to talk about?" She didn't answer at first, she just stared out at the calm waves. It was the perfect fairy tale moment. And Amanda was about to ruin it.

"I don't think this is working out," it was one of the hardest things she had ever said.

"What? Why? I thought everything was working out." Daniel said, confused

"Well... you thought... wrong," she said it very quietly, like it hurt her. Which it did.

"Is that the only reason you went out with me? Just to break up with me when I thought things where going good?"

"Daniel wait-"

"No, I don't want to wait. I thought you where different from the other Aphrodite girls." With that said he stormed away, leaving a very sad Amanda on the beach.

She sat there and cried till the fog came and when the fog opened so that you could just see where she Amanda sat, she wasn't there anymore.

Amanda Brooks was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kegan's POV <strong>

_I was running. Running as fast as I could. I looked to my left and saw a girl about seventeen running beside me. She was wearing all silver and had black hair with red highlights. She was holding a golden knife in her right hand. Then I looked to my right and saw a another girl but this time around nineteen. She had curly blond hair and was wearing jeans and a orange camp half blood t shirt. When she looked at me I saw she had stormy grey eyes. I knew who it was from the pictures in the big house. The girl to my right was Annabeth chase daughter of Athena, architect and one of the heroes of Olympus. Then I looked behind me and saw nothing. I turned to the girl on my left and called out to her "Hey! what are we running from!" she turned to me, and I saw her purple eyes. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for us to follow her into the trees, we followed. About forty feet into the trees was a hole in the ground, the girl didn't hesitate she just jumped right in. Then Annabeth said to me "Come on , it's not safe out here." Then she too jumped. I shrugged my shoulders and jump after them. _

_As I was falling I saw images of many different things. I saw me running through the woods at camp, me beating Mark at sword fighting, me when I got to camp. Then I saw two people. One was a boy and the other a girl. It was snowing and they were huddled around a campfire at night, talking. _

_"But what if they find it? Or even worse, what if they find her?"_

_"They wont find either. The gods have safely hidden them away, so that even we can find them if we tried."_

_"Well I just hope that *bebadi* is okay." The girls speech was messed with so I could here the name she said._

_"So you don't trust the gods to keep her safe?"_

_"I don't know, everything is just so complicated nowadays."_

_"I know, lets just focus on __surviving for know. And besides soon the Titian War will be over and we can go back.__" _

_I saw all of that in a second. Then I somehow landed on my feet, to find that Annabeth and the girl were gone. And all that was down here was a telescope. I walked over to the telescope and looked through._

"Wake up Kegan, wake up." I said the person that was shaking me. It was a dream, all of it was a dream.

I opened my eyes to see my half-sister Willow above me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Chiron has a wants everyone at the pavilion. He said he has something to tell everyone."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute let me get dressed."

"Okay, I'll see you there, don't be late," then she left.

After I got dressed, I went out to the pavilion and went to the Hades table. Then Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, I have very good news to tell you all. Now this is opened to everyone that will want to do it. The gods have decided that they are going to open up a school for demigods which will have the same protection as camp half blood. Now anyone who is interested please sign up at the arena. That is all." Then he left, and after a moments pause, over half the camp got up and ran to the arena. I figured I'd sign up later when everyone has calmed down.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N Hey! hoped you liked it and sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimers! **

**Catherine belongs to ME!**

**Amanda belongs to ME!**

**Kegan belongs to ME!**

**Mark belongs to ME!**

**The two people around the campfire belong to ME!**

**Annabeth belongs to Rick!**

**Daniel belongs to AnastasiaPhoenix1678 (I know he might not be what you describe but he will be later!)**

**Erin belongs to Evil Taco Overlordxp**

**Willow belongs to MorganGrimm**

**Purple eyed girl belongs to iluvZoey101**

**I think thats it! Tell me if it isn't! please! And R&R PLZ!**


	4. Flashbacks and a Dream  Happy Bday Percy

**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Yup Its August 18 and Percy is 18 (I believe) *shivers* Percy? Able to vote and such? scary things scary things... Anywho Just so you know that's the only reason I'm updating :~~) I wanted to update all my stories cause of his B-Day but I didn't have time :( Anyways this chapter is mostly talking and it's more like a filler. **

**READ ON my friends on this joyous day! The day the Titian Lord was vanquished! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kegan's POV**

"Do you know where Amanda is?" Annie Monroe asked me, as I made my way to the arena, to sign up for school.

"No idea, why?"

"Ok thanks, it's just that nobody has seen her sense last night." Then she ran towards the pavilion, her white skirt flowing behind her.

"What did she want?" Willow asked walking over to me.

"She wanted to know if I've seen Amanda."

"Oh, ok. Well let's go sign up."

When we got there there was still about twenty people in line. Great, I hate waiting. We got in line and talked about random things, until Mark walked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you? Little Markwarkie." I replied just as harshly, but with more sarcasm.

"Well I'm just shocked that you, miss I do whatever I want, would sign up to go to a place with more rules."

"So? It just means the more rules to break, the more fun I get to have." By then it was my turn to sign. And I did, an so did Willow. What shocked me the most was that after we signed, Mark signed up.

"Oh, so now your interested in school," Willow said to him.

"Well I actually like to get a goo education so I can get a job and not be stuck here my whole life. Unlike some people." With that he walked away. What was with people walking away from me today?

* * *

><p><strong>4 years earlier, Third POV <strong>

Seven year old Emilia Vance was looking for her mom. The mom she never knew. The mom she always dreamed about. But she was looking in the wrong place. On her dads death bed he told her to find her mom and that he met her in Houston Texas, and to start there. But in reality her mom lives in New York, Manhattan to be precise. For her mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. But you wouldn't guess that, with her chocolate brown hair and green eyes. But Emilia Vance isn't what she looks like, for her greens eyes are contacts, and her brown hair is dyed. Now Em was going to travel from Phoenix Arizona to Houston Texas. All by herself.

"Hello," somebody said to Em as she sat on a park bench in Phoenix. She looked up to see a girl about eleven or so, dark auburn hair and black eyes, and wearing all black.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" The girl questioned.

"I'm going to find my mommy."

"Well who is your mommy and where is your daddy?"

"Daddy's dead, and I don't know who my mom is." Em said, starting to get annoyed at all the questioning.

"Well I'm Kegan, whats your name?"

"Emilia."

"Well Emilia what would you say if I said I would help you find your mommy?"

"I would say yes I would like help."

"So, where are you headed?"

"My daddy said he met my mom in Houston Texas, so that's where I'm going."

"Ok let's go," Then Kegan grabbed Em's hand, ran into a tree, and shadow traveled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kegan's POV Present day <strong>

_I was walking. At night and there was a river to my left and a straight drop of at least a hundred feet to my right, and if someone were to be running in towards the cliff, and not looking down, they would fall to their doom. Unless if the could fly, which is unlikely. On the other side of the river there was a lush forest, but there was no sound coming from the forest. In fact the only sound was the rushing of water from the river, which was odd sense wouldn't a forest like that be full of life? Anyways, I was walking. When I tried to stop I couldn't. I just kept on going, where to? I had no idea. After about a half an hour of walking I heard a noise on the other side of the river. When I looked over it was the purple eyed girl from my dream the other night, her silver cloths shimmering in the moonlight._

_"Who are you?" I called over._

_"You will find out soon, I promise, but for right now you don't need to know." She replied with a smirk._

_"Why are you here then?"_

_"To tell you two things." She said but didn't __elaborate. _

_"Are you going to tell me what two things?" _

_"Beware the forest. And the other I will tell you when the time is right. Goodbye, Kegan Morrow." Then she ran ahead of me, jumped across the river and off the cliff._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Teehee I like doing dreams :~~) so expect many more in the future! And yes I know its short! So don't kill me just be glad I updated ;)**

**Now the do-not-own-characters-thing**

**Annie Monroe belongs to i love percy jackson**

**Emilia Vance belongs to ME!**

**I think that's it for the new people... I'll try to add more new people next chapter :/ Till next time! (Which I have no idea when is!)**


End file.
